


The Prophecy

by tokyo10



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abandonment, Dreams, Fear of Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he can remember Nagisa has had a dream about a burning building</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

It’s dark, the air is hard to breath. Why, why can’t I find you? You were right beside me just moments before. Scared, your name forms on my lips but it never makes it out as I choke on the mass amount of smoke that is all around me. The building is burning, realization hits me hard.

Coughing out the toxic I run too the next room calling you name as I go. My eyes water badly and I have to stop as the smoke grows thicker and the flames lick higher. _Oh god, I’m going to die in here._

A shadow moves to the side of me and I spin, hoping desperately that it's you but nothing is there,  but it was just my imagination giving me a false hope. A creaking sounds from above, signalling that the roof is about to fall and taking a step, a support beam falls right where I stood a second ago. With wide eyes I start to run still coughing out smoke and yelling your name the best I can.

My foot slips, taking me to the boiling ground, god the cement is burning my skin. Getting onto my hands and knees I am brought back down, being crushed by a burning weight on my back. The pain is intense.

I start to call for help and I see a shadow at the doorway and then you come into focus. I call your name in relief. You’re here to save me _“Karma!”_

You turn and look at my pinned from but something seems off with you. It’s your eyes, they have a look of a man gone insane. I internally shrink back in fear. The pain grows worse and I am crying now.

_“Please help me, Karma”_ I sob. The air and ash have taken a toll on me and my voice is raspy and weak. Your gold eyes look at me boredly and then you start to turn away, taking my hope and elation with you.

_“No please, don’t leave me here. Karma!”_ I call at your retreating presence. _“Karma!”_

But you’re gone and my vision is starting to grow black and all that’s left is the caving building and my lone self. Left for the flames to eat and the rubble to cover.

_“Somebody.”_ Is my last whisper but it will never be heard.

I wake up with a start, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. Smothered and much to warm I throw off my covers and stumble over to the window seat in my bedroom and fling open the window, gulping down the sweet, fresh and crisp air that flows through. As soon as I have had enough I just sit there in the silence, staring out into the dark black of the night recalling my dream.

I have had it for as long as I remember and it always instills fear in me, the kind of fear that doesn’t go away with a few words of comfort or a hug, it’s a lasting fear that lingers weeks and weeks later. My mother says that it will only come true if I believe it will and in all honesty it terrifies me that it will. That my bestfriend, Karma will leave me to die in a burning building.

 


End file.
